Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by miscalainaeous
Summary: Emma, Killian and a few others find themselves in NYC for Christmas. Picks up at the diner scene with Regina and Emma in 4x11.


A/N: I am really not much of a writer, but after the mid-season finale, I had a dream (literally, I woke up at 3AM with this.) So I am going to write it down. It seems it will be a multi-chapter thing, I don't know how long exactly. I am messing with the time line a bit to set it at the time of year I like. It will kind of go along with what happened in the final, but with a little bit of a twist. I do have a place I am looking to get to with this, so I am interested in seeing how this works out. Let me know what you think.

—

Regina and Emma sat at the bar at Granny's, one shot had turned into many as the ladies had talked for much longer than anticipated. Regina had opened up, filing Emma in on the blank spaces of her relationship with Robin, their encounter in her vault before the shattered sight curse, the page from the storybook that Henry had found, and just how heartbroken she was over the whole situation.

It seemed Emma also had some things to vent about, she didn't realize them until the alcohol had made it's way into her system, but soon the floodgates opened and her mouth didn't stop moving. "I just can't believe I didn't realize that he didn't have his _heart_," she choked on that last word, as her Graham flashed in her mind, "I think he was trying to warn me in the only ways he could… But still, I should have seen it."

Regina hesitated, wondering for a moment if they had ever talked about what had truly happened with Graham, she knew that when she had crushed his heart, that he was developing feelings for the savior, that she still had evil within herself back then. Regina pushed through those thoughts and decided that it was time for a topic change, and possibly a scenery change, "Well, these words weren't…. Unpleasant…. But I think it is time for me to go," Regina said getting up from the counter, "I think it is clear what I should do now."

Regina knew the thoughts were wrong and the ideas running through her head were bad, but the amount of alcohol they had consumed in a very short amount of time was clouding her judgment.

"Wait," Emma said, grabbing Regina's arm before she had a chance to walk out the door, "What are you talking about? Don't tell me you are going to do something rash."

"Don't worry about it savior," Regina spit out, the words a bit more harsh than she intended, but it was mostly the alcohol talking at this point, "Just tell Henry that I love him, and that I will see him again soon." Regina disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"Regina- Wait!" It was too late as Emma yelled out the words, and soon her magic took control, Emma thought about going to wherever Regina was, and soon, in the same way the not-so-evil queen had don't just seconds before, Emma also disappeared in a swirling cloud of white smoke.

—

As Emma landed, she took a moment to get her bearings, she still wasn't used to this magical form of transport. "Regina!" Emma called out, starting to spin to look for the woman she had tried to follow. She saw her, Regina was standing on the edge of the town line, it looked like she was close to stepping over.

"Emma, why. and how, did you follow me?" Regina said softly, still not turning from the line.

"Regina don't do anything rash. Henry needs you, remember 'Operation: Mongoose?' You and him are going to find the Author. You will get your happy ending, but for now he needs you and you need him! Don't do anything stupid," Emma said, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that her words weren't going to help her now. Regina was still facing the town line, Emma couldn't see her face, but she knew what to expect, a face filled with grief and tears. Emma quietly grabbed her phone and texted both Killian and Henry, '_At town line, Regina upset, trying to stop her_.' She quickly hit send, trying not to think of how fast they would get there, or if Killian even remembered how to read text messages.

"Swan, I have to do this. Stay here with Henry, find the author," Regina's words became harder to understand as her tears slowly turned to sobs, "Help him rewrite my ending, make it happy. I need to find him, I need to find them, they don't know this world."

Regina slowly stepped over the town line, forgetting the consequences and trying to push all the grief from her heart. Before Emma could stop herself, she was reaching for Regina, her hand grabbing the woman's wrist, "Regina, stop this!" and that was it. They had crossed the line.

Emma looked back to see nothing. She couldn't believe that she had done something so stupid, and for what? Now wasn't the time to think about these things, but she knew whatever was about to happen wouldn't be all that great.

She looked at Regina, who hadn't stopped moving, and she decided to do the only thing she could now, follow her.

—

Killian was laying on his bed at the Inn, Emma had promised she would return shortly, but he realized that either time was moving excruciatingly slow or she was taking longer than he assumed. He thought about their shared moment in the hallway, about all the quiet moments they could now have with both the Snow Queen and Rumpelstiltskin gone from their lives, how he planned to profusely apologize for the entire length of time he had to spend without he heart.

As he stared at the ceiling, trying to stop his mind from overthinking, he heard a noise from the other side of the room. It was that damned electronic talking phone Emma had insisted he had. He still barely knew how to use the thing, and now it was making a sound he hadn't heard before. The screen did not say Emma was calling, instead it told him he had '(_1) New Text Message_'. 'What the hell?' he thought out loud, Emma had mentioned that these could be used to communicate without talking as well, but had never actually told him how that bit worked. He pushed buttons until a new screen came up.

'_At town line, Regina upset, trying to stop her_.'

—

It didn't take long for him to get to the line, he had run faster than he can remember in his hundreds of years of life, but when he got there, he was disappointed to see that Emma was not their, nor was Regina. He spent a couple of minutes looking around, going a bit into the woods on either side of the road, looking for signs of either woman, but there was nothing to be found.

Henry came running quickly, Killian hadn't even considered he would make and appearance. "Hey Killian! Did you get a text from my mom too?" Henry said, out of breath since he had clearly also ran to the line.

"A… what?" Of course Killian did not understand the phrase 'text,' but he was not an idiot and was able to put the words in context, "Ah, yes, I received a message from your mother, that she was out here with your…. Mother… But I see no signs of either of them," Killian did another spinning look at their surroundings as he scratched his ear.

Henry took a moment to think about it, then taking out his phone. He quickly tried to call both his mothers, but both numbers gave messages saying that each phone was currently out of range. Henry thought about all the information he had received throughout the day… Robin had left, Regina was upset… Maybe she had attempted to cross the town line, and his other mom was trying to stop her?

"Killian, I think they might have gone over the line…" Henry said, realizing that he could be separated for a long time from both his mothers if he didn't cross too.

—

_six weeks later_

—

It was Christmastime in New York City, lights lined the streets, a giant decorated tree sat in the living room of the apartment, and Killian had very quickly learned about and fell in love with the idea of the holiday. He was in the kitchen of the apartment he had been living in for the past six weeks, pulling a tray of cookies from the oven, singing along with '_Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_," that was coming from the television in the living room.

"You know, for a three hundred year old pirate who has never heard of Christmas, you sure have gotten into the holiday spirit," Emma chirped as she came into the kitchen to steal a hot, freshly baked cookie from the tray that Killian had just set down.

"Well Swan," he started as he leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek, "Maybe I just like the idea of spending a quiet holiday with you, and no threat of a magical creature trying to take down the town."

"Mmmm," Emma started as she tried to swallow the chunk of cookie she had just taken a bite of, "That may be true, but I don't know how quiet of a holiday it will be when Henry starts opening his presents on Christmas morning," she finished as she pulled him closer for a real kiss.

His hand moved to her hair, he loved the freedom they had in this apartment when Henry was away, visiting his other mother just a few floors up. "Well Swan, I guess we just have to keep taking advantage of the quiet moments like this until then." They forgot about the cookies, as she looped a finger through his belt loop and started to lead them to her bedroom.

—

Bam. That's all I wrote for now. So as you can tell, this picks up from the scene in the diner with Regina and Emma, and kind of takes a different route. Again, let me know what you think.

Thanks!


End file.
